Friends
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker makes a friend at boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Friends

She sits at the table writing in her notebook for a homework assignment she has to turn in tomorrow. Finally with the last strokes of her pen she puts it down and looks to her friend and her roommate Amelia. They had hit it off when they first met at the boarding school and had been friends since. She never told Amelia her first name. There was only one person who knew her name besides her parents and that was Jarod. She remembered the little boy who she had met and became friends with inside the Centre. She often wondered what happened to Jarod. Was he still at the Centre, or did he leave? Why didn't he ever write her back? She told Amelia about Jarod and she would always listen to her.

"Did you get any mail from Jarod today?" Amelia said from her own desk.

"No, nothing today. I don't know why he hasn't written yet. Maybe he left?"

"Maybe." The blonde haired girl said as she went back to her own homework.

Miss Parker got up from the desk and looked outside. The leaves were falling off the trees and were littered on the ground in an array of reds and yellows. She watched as the school janitor was raking the leaves making them into little piles to be picked up later.

She went back to her desk and took out a piece of paper and stared at it for a minute and then began writing.

Jarod,

How are you doing? I am doing well at school and am getting A's in my classes. My friend Amelia told me to tell you hi. She wants to meet you. Maybe Daddy will let you come here and meet her and we could give you a tour of the school. I hope that you are doing well in your studies as well. It is fall here and the leaves are changing into all kinds of pretty colors.

Miss Parker.

She pulled out an envelope and wrote down the Centre's address and her own. After it was done she would take it down to the school's post office to mail it. Amelia was done with her own homework and so she went with her. After that was done they went down to the cafeteria to eat their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Miss Parker got home from another day of chasing the lab rat and she was tired. Tired of the day-to-day traipsing all over the world trying to find a science experiment that didn't want to come back home. She threw her keys on the table and walked towards the kitchen. She was taking time off from trying to catch Jarod since her friend was going to be staying with her. The last time she had seen her was when her second child was born a little boy she and her husband had named Ian.

The next day she had gotten up and took a shower then went downstairs to have breakfast. She cleaned up the kitchen and then went towards the window when she heard a car come up the driveway. She opened the door when she saw who it was.

"Amelia, it's so good to see you again." She hugged her friend.

It's good to see you too." She said as she hugged her back.

"Let me help you."

"Thank you."

Amelia stepped into the house and looked around.

"This is a beautiful house, Miss Parker."

"It was my Mother's." She said with a hint of sadness. "How are Riley and the kids?"

"They are fine."

"Any photos of them?"

"Of course." She dug out the latest photo of the kids out.

"They are getting bigger and bigger." She replied as she handed them back to her.

"Yes, they are growing up fast." She said as she looked at the photo as she put it away.

They talked some more and watched a little bit of T.V.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The next night the phone rang and Miss Parker got it before it could stop. Amelia was in the living room watching T.V. and could hear the conversation.

"What?"

"Are you still on the chase, Miss Parker?"

"Of course I am. Why are you calling now? You don't call until I'm asleep."

"Because on my last lair I saw Mr. Lyle, Sydney and Broots. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why would you care?"

"Because I still remember the little girl who gave me my first kiss."

"Look that little girl is no longer there. Was there a point to this Jarod?"

"Just that there's a lot of people who care for you."

"Are you one of them? Or are you trying to annoy me?"

"Yes, I care for you. You are my friend. Sydney and Broots care for you too."

"As nice as this is to talk to you, I have to go." She said as she hung up on him.

"That was Jarod?"

"Yes, he always calls to annoy me."

"Did you ever find out why he never wrote to you?"

"No, and I don't care. He's a liar and he always will be."

"You don't believe that do you? Maybe he never got them?"

"Right. My father gave them to him and said that he ripped them up because he didn't want to talk to me anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's better this way."

The next day it was time for Amelia to leave and she watched as she pulled out of the driveway. She went back inside and sat on the couch. She thought about what she had said. Could her father be the one that's lying to her? There were a few times that she had felt that her father was lying to her face, but there were sometimes she didn't. Could it be that Jarod never got her letters? She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head. Maybe someday she would find them if they really weren't destroyed, but not today, or tomorrow. Someday.

The End.


End file.
